Come on, it is just one week!
by BookwormOverHere
Summary: When Bella tries to leave to go see Jacob on the other side of the boarder Jasper, Alice and Emmett catch her before that. Edward demands them not to let her out of their sight for one second. With Edward, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle out of the town, visiting the Denali Coven it leaves the four of them alone for one week. What will happen? Canon pairings. On HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. SM owns it.**

 _Takes place in Eclipse._

Bella:

Okay.

Now what will I do now? I do not need to go to work, and Edward is far away hunting with Carlisle, Rosalie and Esme. I am basically free to do whatever the heck I want.

I looked at the cute wolf in the ad that was in my hand and that wolf gave me an idea.

I would go to see Jacob.

I hope that my car would last at least until the border and then I could walk fro there. I really hope that Alice, Emmet or Jasper are not close to me, so they can`t stop me.

I do not think that they would let me to go and see my best friend who happened to be a werewolf.

I jumped in the car and dumped the ads to the passenger seat.

I tried to start the car but it did not immediately get going. However then my car took off, finally.

And now I would really like to say that I raced to the border, but it would be a lie. My old car was on it`s extreme when it was going 90 km/h. And my gas as running out. So the best I could do was to drive 40 km/h. And I prayed that it would be enough.

I drove for a moment, without any problems, but then the problems started to appear.

First, I'm gonna run out of gas in five.

Second: two shady creatures had gone past me, in humanly impossible speed, and I think I know who they are.

I already know that I am gonna be in trouble.

The first problem I had to deal with first first: I ran out of gas. I called the towing company for advice and they said that they are gonna come and get my beloved car later and that I could just leave it in place, if it was not disturbing the traffic.

No one ever came here so I figured that it would be okay to just leave it be.

I started to walk because I stumble when I run. And to be realistic there is no way that they would not catch me, right? I could just as well get caught with no mud on my face.

I walked and walked and walked, for hours. Well at least it felt like hours.

Then I saw a bike rent shop.

I started to run towards it and I fell only once. So that was great.

I went in and asked what would it cost to rent the crappiest bike they had. When he told me the price I just gave him the cash and took the bike.

It was a red bike that was rusty and it had a stupid basket that was about to break down. On top of it all, there was a childish flag attached to the bike.

If, and when the Cullens would catch me they would so laugh at me.

I looked ridiculous.

And the worts case scenario is that Emmett will see me. He would never let me forget this bike.

I rode as hard as I dared and I fell only twice. This is quite a victory for me.

When I fell the second time the stupid basket broke down. I did not have the time to fix it, so I just left it behind. Oh well the next customer would be really grateful to me.

Inside of me began to wake up a glimmer of hope.

I decided that as soon as I would be on the other side the border, I would call Jake to inform him that I was gonna come and visit him.

I arrived at the border square full of newly found hope, but do not to worry I lost all of my hope the minute I saw them all lined up and ready to take me down.

What did I expect? That they would just let me go? Silly me.

Emmet laughed at my idea to go see Jacob while they were in town or he laughed at my bike. Or both.

Jasper seemed angry. Alice seemed extremely angry.

"You were slow, but now I understand why you came so slowly. The ugly truck finally died? And then you got the worlds ugliest bike by far, and came here, falling as you tried to ride the old bike" Emmet laughed.

Then he noticed the flag that I had been hiding behind my back. It was too much for him. He burst out laughing, and he laughed so loud that my ears locked.

I could feel my skin getting hot quickly. I blushed.

Now I was angry at them. It is none of their business if I go somewhere.

"Why did you wait for me?" I asked them, playing dumb.

"Bella I saw a vision of you crossing the border. And then you, you called that mutt. And do not deny it. I saw his name on your phone." Alice explained, trying to stay calm.

"You do realize that werewolves are really dangerous. They are not in control of their own powers," Jasper said with a very serious face.

"I hear you, but I get go where ever I want to, when I want to," I said defending myself.

"So if you'll excuse me now, I would like to continue my journey," I said coldly.

"You're not gonna go there on my watch," Emmet said and moved few steps closer to me.

"Oh, so you have babysitting turns now? Is that what we have came to?! " I basically shouted.

"We will not let you jeopardize your own safety," Jasper said and Alice nodded in agreement.

"Thank you for your care, but I think I am able to self-determine for myself what is dangerous and what is not." I said and got on bike again, only to be lifted from the bike seconds later. Now Alice had my rented bike, and Emmett had me in tight grip.

"Are you going to walk to our car yourself, or do you want Emmett to carry you there?" Alice asked. So they even had a car with them.

"Neither of those options. You are going to let me go, and I am gonna go and say hi to my very good friend " I said trying to sound cool, but it was hard to stay cool when there were vampires against you, ready to force you to come with them. I Would not stand a chance if it came down to it.

"Emmet let go," I commanded.

"I would say that I'm sorry, but I can not let go, but I am not sorry. You are being ridiculous. He really is danger to you. " Emmet said, now sounding like a overprotective brother sounds like.

"I do not understand how this affects anything. i can just as well try to sneak to Jacob`s side of the border tomorrow. and the day after that. And so on," I said questioning the sanity of stopping me from crossing the border.

"So you admit that you are going to try it again?" Jasper asked.

"I do not! I mean that you will probably think something like that, " I explained quickly, too quickly. They knew that i really would try to go there again, on the first chance that I would get.

"I knew it!" Jasper said and I knew it would be useless to try to convince him something else.

"Respond to the question."

"You are now rescued from that mutt, and the people who rescued you are gonna make sure you do not get in trouble before Edward comes back" Alice said, avoiding the question.

"And what does that mean?" I asked suspiciously.

"Ahem, uh ... hmmm. Would you please tell her Jasper?" Alice requested.

My suspicion grew stronger.

"So you are gonna keep me in you sight for on day? After all, it is only one day? Right? " I asked with panic growing inside of me. Alice just looked down at the bike.

I can not be without Edward much longer than 24 hours.

I felt how Jasper was trying to calm me down.

"Jasper, do not do that!" I said with the last piece of my anger emotion. Then I was calm as a saint.

"Emmet could you let go? Or even loosen up a bit? That hurts. Although I am shocked badly, I still can not be stronger than a vampire, " I said calmly.

"Oh yeah. I'm sorry. " Emmet said at the same time as the pressure eased on my shoulders where he had been holding me still.

"Okay. So, Edward is out, and have to come with us because of you probably will repeat the whole "trying to escape to the other side of the border" thingy. Edward and others are gonna take a little longer than usually to come back, because they all went to Denali to see our cousins, "Jasper explained gently, trying not to piss me off.

"So he's gone and your staying at our place... just one week," Jasper said. He tried to calm me down, but I just exploded.

"ONE WEEK?!"

 **A/N New chapter coming up soon!**

 **Please, review, good or bad!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. SM owns it.**

 _Takes place in Eclipse_

Bella:

"But now is holiday week. I can not just sit at home and do nothing! I want to see my friends and Edward" I said in panic.

I looked them all in the eye. Emmett was pretty hard to look in the eye because he was behind me.

"You did not come up with this crazy solution right?" I asked them. I might know how to get away from them.

"No, we did not come up with this. Edward asked us that if you would try something like this if we could we make sure that it won`t happen again. We promised to him that we would not let you out of our sight. And I promise we will have very fun on this vacation. I made a list of things we should do... " Alice explained and was just about to start enumerate the things that we could do when I cut her off.

"You seriously have nothing better to do on your vacation?" I asked.

"We do not have anything better to do." Emmet announced in agreement with me, with a smirk on his face.

"All we want to do on this holiday week is to keep a watchful eye on our lil sis. And ofc have a little fun with her."

"But I mean think about it. You could do anything you want. A romantic spa week for you two. Emmett you could go after grizzle bears! Do anything! And we could tell Edward afterwards that you were with me the whole week. You just would not think about it, and he would never know," I suggested.

"Not gonna happen sissy," Emmett said.

" I am gonna have so much more fun with you than with just Jasper. He does not even like spas," Alice said happily.

"Since when have you cared about what people like and what they don`t like?"

"Since the people was my soulmate."

The conversation stopped for a moment.

"Just BTW Emmet you could have let her go long ago, she could not have escaped us" Jasper said with a laugh because just the idea that **I** of all people would get away from even a single vampire was so very funny.

Emmet let go of me.

Jasper took the bike from Alice.

"You can go already. I am gonna just give this bike back to the company, and then I am gonna come back," Jasper said. Emmett and Alice nodded, and then he disappeared.

"Shall we go home now?" Alice asked.

"Wait a minute," I said, "before you isolate me for a week could I just go quickly to the reservation and say one thing to Jacob?" I begged them.

"Haven`t we already done it clear that we do not want you to see the mutt?" Emmett asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, in fact you have" I replied with a sigh. To be honest I never thought that they would let me go.

"Could you just call him?" Emmet asked curiously.

"No," I replied bluntly.

"Why not?" Emmet asked.

"I do not want you to hear what I have to say to him," I replied, blushing.

The two of them looked suspicious, wondering what on earth could that be.

"Let`s just go," Alice said. Before I knew it Emmett had dragged me to the car.

"Hey, I would have walked myself!"

"Ok but it was more fun this way," he said and winked at me. I sighed.

"You are evil Emmett. I hope you know that," I said and skowled.

"Sure."

Emmett climbed to the seat next to me, and Alice took the drivers seat. And then out of nowhere Jasper appeared to the passenger seat.

Alice just drove away and nobody said anything for long time.

"What did Edward bribe you with to do this?" I asked.

"He did not bride me. I think this was necessary and definitely a good idea to try, " Emmet said with a smile. I moved my eyes to Jasper.

"I agree to do everything that Alice agrees to, and as I have already said, this is necessary because werewolves are dangerous. In addition, he gave me few old music albums that I like but that are no longer sold, "Jasper said, a little embarrassed.

I nodded and then looked at Alice.

"Porsche," Alice said, showing no regret.

"Well, I would not want you to be police officers because clearly you would be agents for the criminals in the police forces."

Then we finally arrived to their mansion.

Emmet went inside and Jasper went after him.

"Come on Bella, let's just get inside," Alice said gently.

I just pursed my mouth and I did not move a muscle. Alice sighed and started pushing me forward. I tried to still be was hard.

Soon, I was already on my face in the mud because Alice had pushed me and I had not moved my feet.

I could hear laughing from the inside of the mansion.

"I am so sorry!" Alice pleaded. After that she just carried me in to the house.

I did not even try to resist because I knew that I would not win.

Inside, she sat me in their living room on to a white sofa. I did not say anything, I just stared into the distance.

"I will go pick up supplies and clothes for you, but I'll be watching your future all the time, do you understand? " she warned me. I just nodded.

"Is there any special wishes?" she asked, already planning the trip.

" Can come with you? I promise that I won`t try to escape" I asked.

"I know that you would not escape," she said with a smile, "but I did not say that I'm going to just go to your house," she said, smiling even wider, "I'm going to go to the shops," she said with joy.

"What about it? I can come to choose and pay for suitable clothes, " I said a little horrified by the idea that she would go alone to buy me clothes that I would have to live in for a week,

"The problem is that you will not let me buy designer clothes because they would not be comfortable to your liking, " she said happily.

"I would not do that," I said to the air because she had already disappeared and I heard speeding car leaving the mansion in couple seconds. Nice. Now I am going to look even more like a clown than now. And I have a little bit of mud on my face and my clothes are clothes quite dirty!

Emmett appeared before me.

"Bella what happened to you ?!" he asked, supposedly terrified. Damn the vampires are good actors! I think that if I would not know him I would have thought that he is actually terrified.

"I did not notice at all that there was an earthquake," he added with amusement.

"Haa haa haa" I said angrily, and at the same time I tried to wipe the mud off of my face.

"No, really. I've seen all kind of things, but I have never seen that someone looks like this when you just come from the car inside to a house" Emmett said seriously. I was just about to say to him that I would have been just fine if Alice had not have pushed me around when Jasper appeared beside Emmett looking at me.

"Come on Emmett do not be mean," he said to Emmett.

Emmett just disappeared. Jasper was now studying the clothes I had on and the whole appearance of me and then said:

"You should probably go and take a shower," he said and looked at my muddy face again.

"I would go but I do not have my daily personal hygiene supplies with me or any clothes besides these with me," I said blankly.

"Do not worry Edward guessed that you would come here so he bought you detergents and a change clothes and a towel," he said, just as blankly as I did.

"Of course he did," I said, rolling my eyes.

"I can go get them," Jasper offered kindly. Then he disappeared and appeared again.

He handed me a bag with shiny white towels that felt as soft as silk if not softer in it. Jasper gave me silky blue shirt and casual jeans and black socks and underwear.

Then he gave me a bag that had Dior written all over it. I looked into the bag and noticed that there were all detergents that I could possibly need. I guess Edward just had bought all the existing cleaning products.

I was really angry and decided that he should know it. Jasper sensed that my feelings were angry, and that's why he asked;

"Is there something wrong with these?" Jasper asked, worried.

"In a way, it is here only that these are all the clothes and towel, not to mention cleaning supplies are so expensive," I said still angry and thinking about the things that I would say to Edward. Jasper nodded, but I could see that he did not understand.

"Could I call one call?" I asked.

"Well ... I'm not really sure. But Charlie knows where you are, " he said, thinking about it.

"I am not gonna call Charlie" I said.

"I really dunno if I should let you call anyone," he said.

"Come on Jasper, please, please," I begged.

"Well, all right," he agreed, and gave me his phone.

"Thank you," I said and looked at his phones contact list because I was pretty sure he had his number.

"I do not believe that he has a phone available out there right now. There is a snow storm going on and everything." Jasper said.

"I will leave a message," I said quickly.

The phone rang for a moment and then, without a greeting included there was a loud beep.

"You are in really big trouble sir. Grizzly Bears are tame compared to what you have to face at home," I said angrily and tried to sound as angry as I really was. Then I hung up.

I handed the phone to Jasper and he shoved the phone back into his pocket.

I grabbed my shower tools from the sofa table. Then I marched to the nearest shower room. The walls were made out of white tiles whose surface was shiny. The room had a medium-large bath with shower. Hand towels were all natural white colored. I putted my towel on the table, and turned on the shower. Then I organized the detergents on the shelf.

Soon the bath was already full, so I took off my clothes and went in to the bath. The bath was relaxing. I washed myself well and thoroughly. I dried my hair in peace, and then greased my body and my face. I dressed in peace and tried to spend as much time up here as I could. I tried not to make any decisions before I would be ready to work immediately after making the decision.

In the end, I was fully prepared and I made a decision: I would absolutely have to try to sneak out even if there was no chances for me to success.

Fortunately, I had at least the information where Edward's car keys are: they are in the key cart in the hallway. Fortunately, vampires are so perfect so I knew for sure that he would put them there and not anywhere else. I tried to sneak cautiously into the hallway. I grabbed the keys and headed out.

I noticed that the Volvo was strangely left to the driveway and not in the garage. I shrugged my shoulders and went on. I knew that if Alice had not called to Emmett and Jasper yet, they could hear me. But I just had to try to save my outfits for the following week. You probably understand what I mean.

Before I could get halfway to the car I had been turned around and now I was walking back to the direction of the house like a fool. I stopped. I had not turned myself. Emmett was standing next tome. Jasper was standing behind me face cold and calm.

"You want to go inside or are we gonna stay out?" Jasper asked calmly. I sighed, and I decided it was best to just go inside, because what is the point would remain just standing in the yard? Nothing.

"You really thought you could get away? And then you just kept walking like a fool when Jasper turned you," Emmett asked trying to hold in his laughter.

"Just so you know, that was a test. Now we know for sure that you will take all the opportunities to see that mutt," Emmett told me once we were inside the house.

"Alice called. She wants to know if you want to go sky diving or skiing first," Jasper informed me.

Boy this is gonna be a long week.

 **A/N When I get 5** **reviews I`ll update! Please review!**

 **And, if you have wrote your own story, be sure to let me know in the reviews so I can go check it out!**

 **Love U all,** **Elisabeth**


End file.
